


swingsick

by scattermyashes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x15, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattermyashes/pseuds/scattermyashes
Summary: “TJ? What are you doing here? It’s raining.” Cyrus asked.“What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?” TJ responded concernedly. “You have a terrible immune system! You’ve gotten sick just because you ate two popsicles in one day!”Cyrus rolled his eyes. “Don’t be all worried over me, TJ. I just needed a little time to think about things. My house isn’t exactly the most peaceful place to do that."TJ plopped himself in the swing next to Cyrus. “Think about what, exactly?” He questioned, although the look on his face told Cyrus that he already knew the answer.“You know, school… and friendship stuff.”“So, about me and Kira then.”Takes place after 3x15





	swingsick

It was raining when Cyrus went to the swing set.

He wasn’t really thinking when he walked outside, onto the cold, wet sidewalk. He didn’t even realize his feet were taking him to the park until he looked up and saw the silhouettes of the swings. 

It was cloudy outside, just like Cyrus’s mind. He pictured the last time he was here, just a few days ago. TJ was laughing because of something Kira said. They were having fun swinging and jumping, things that Cyrus was too scared to do. They pushed each other around, smiling, having a grand old time. And Cyrus was just there, in the background, holding that stupid shirt that perfectly matched TJ’s eyes. Pathetic.

Cyrus walked to the swing and used his hand to swipe some of the rain off the seat. He sat down. More rain began clinging onto his thin shirt. His skin was freezing, almost turning into ice. He was going to be so sick tomorrow. Somehow, he barely even cared. This was his safe place and nothing could get to him, not even Kira. 

He let his thoughts roam, inevitably landing on TJ. Cyrus hadn’t seen him since the park. It’s not that Cyrus was avoiding him, it was that TJ never sought him out in the first place. Cyrus wasn’t mad, anyway, but he was definitely upset.

He swayed there thinking for quite some while until a voice interrupted his brain flow.

“Cyrus?”

Cyrus jumped, startled, and promptly fell off the swing, face first. 

“Oh my god, Cyrus, are you okay?”

Disoriented, Cyrus lifted himself up from the ground to meet TJ’s worried expression.

“TJ? What are you doing here? It’s raining.” Cyrus asked, face still stinging from the fall. How embarrassing.

“What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?” TJ responded concernedly. “You have a terrible immune system! You’ve gotten sick just because you ate two popsicles in one day!”

Cyrus rolled his eyes. “Don’t be all worried over me, TJ. I just needed a little time to think about things. My house isn’t exactly the most peaceful place to do that.”

TJ plopped himself in the swing next to Cyrus. “Think about what, exactly?” He questioned, although the look on his face told Cyrus that he already knew the answer.

“You know, school… and friendship stuff.”

“So, about me and Kira then,” TJ looked at Cyrus with a sincere expression. “You know Kira could never replace you, right?”

TJ’s voice was soft, filled with something Cyrus couldn’t quite place. Cyrus wanted so badly to believe him and go back to being friends. But there was something about the whole situation that didn’t sit right with Cyrus.

“Then why did you do a costume with her, TJ? You were the one that came up with the whole somersault thing.” Cyrus demanded. He felt angry, angrier than he thought he was. “And not only that. I saw you the other day with her. Here, at the swing set. I thought this place was…”

“Ours?” TJ offered when Cyrus begin to trail off.

“Yeah.”

TJ sighed. Cyrus half expected him to turn the other way and leave without giving an explanation. Instead, he rotated himself so that he was fully facing Cyrus. His hand reached over, placing itself on Cyrus’s knee. 

“I didn’t want to do a costume with her. I really didn’t want to swing with her either. I don’t even like her all that much. All we talk about is basketball and honestly- and I never thought I’d say this but- I’m sick of talking about basketball. It’s all she ever goes on about. Like, if I really wanted to talk about basketball, I’d go up to Buffy to do it, because at least she makes it enjoyable.” 

TJ looked up to gauge Cyrus’s reaction so far. When he didn’t get one, he continued. “There’s just something about Kira that makes me do things, because I’m scared of what will happen if I don’t. Not that I’m scared of her, I’m obviously not scared of her,” TJ scoffed, “She just phrases things so carefully. Like everything is a threat. Like if I didn’t do a costume with her and swing with her, something bad was going to happen.”

Cyrus smiled a little and put his hand on top of TJ’s. A good sign. “I should’ve figured. All four of my therapist parents would tell you that that’s called manipulation. Kira has been manipulating you into doing what she wants. I don’t blame you; she doesn’t seem like a very good person.”

TJ looked up hopefully. “Does this mean you’re not mad at me anymore?” 

“I was never mad at you,” Cyrus started, “I think I was a little…jealous.”

TJ’s face twisted in confusion. “Jealous? You mean as a friend or like…”

“I like you, TJ. Kind of a lot.”

Cyrus’s heart pounded. Everything was silent except the sound of rain hitting the ground. Oh no, what if TJ never speaks to him again? What if he goes back to Kira now because he’s disgusted with him? Cyrus didn’t dare meet his eyes and was strictly staring at the ground as if it would come and swallow him up if he stared hard enough. 

No sound came from TJ. Why wasn’t he speaking? Was he so grossed out that he completely forgot how to talk? That had to be it. Or maybe he was too busy trying not to puke. That also seemed like a plausible situation.

Cyrus saw movement from the ground. TJ’s feet. he was leaving, wasn’t he? He’s had enough of Cyrus and was bolting, right? Why did Cyrus have to ruin everything with his big mouth? Now TJ wouldn’t even want to be friends with him.

Hands on Cyrus’s shoulders brought him out of his thoughts and finally forced him to look up. He saw TJ’s head moving closer to his and… what was he doing? He wasn’t leaving or puking or anything? What was happening? Why was his face so close to-

Oh.

TJ kissed him. 

TJ Kippen. Was kissing him.

Dreams do come true, kids.

After a few seconds, TJ broke the kiss. “I like you too, Cy.”

Cyrus laughed, partly in relief, partly in joy. 

“Kissing in the rain, Kippen? I didn’t expect you to be such a romantic.” Cyrus teased.

TJ shoved him a little. “Shut it, underdog. Not my fault you were here the one day it was pouring outside.”

The two of them began walking home, Cyrus’s hand in TJ’s.

“So, TJ, want to talk about basketball? Lebron Kobe’s shot the other day? Pure talent.”

TJ laughed, “Please, for the love of God, shut up.”

 

Along the way home, TJ draped his jacket over Cyrus’s shoulders, mumbling something about not wanting Cyrus to get sick. 

“Such a romantic,” Cyrus mused. A very crude "shut the fuck up" was said in response, earning an exaggerated gasp and slap on the arm from Cyrus.

“Hey Teej, what were you doing here, anyway? There was no way you could have known I was here.” Cyrus wondered, curious to know why TJ was so conveniently at the park.

“Oh, I just, um, had to go, uh, basketball?” TJ answered unconvincingly. Cyrus shot him an unimpressed look. “Fine. I had been coming around the park occasionally to uh, check, if maybe you were there. I really doubted you would be here today but, I guess it’s always right to assume you’re insane. I just... really wanted to see you.”

Cyrus smiled, “You know you could have just texted me, right? You really are a romantic, aren’t you?” 

TJ fake-glared at him. “I swear if you say that one more time, I’m going to go back to Kira.”

They both had a good laugh at that. 

 

The next day, Cyrus had a terrible cold, but it was all okay because he still had TJ’s jacket to keep him warm. 

(At least that’s what he told TJ. He was actually quite miserable. Curse his weak immune system!)


End file.
